


Песнь мертвого

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghosts, Good Bad Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poltergeists, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: От тебя ничего не осталось. Ты умирал на моих руках, окропляя их кровью. Но даже она исчезла. Как и ты. Существовал ли ты на самом деле или я давно сошел с ума? Придумал ли я тебя? Я не знаю. Я не должен был влюбляться в тебя, Советы.
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 4





	1. Einfuhrung

Кап-кап...

Дождь лил уже третьи сутки. Вода дорожками стекала по окну. Ветер вымученно выл.

Как же паршиво.

Рейх все ещё смотрел в стену. А может, и сквозь нее. Такой пустой взгляд. Смысла вставать с кровати он не видел. Зачем? Его никто не ждет, он никому не нужен

_Теперь._

На холод было как-то плевать. Германия даже не удосужился накрыть себя рядом лежащим одеялом. Давно ли оно здесь? Хотя как-то уже без разницы.

Кап-кап. 

Внезапно засвистел чайник. Ха, он внезапно подумал о том, как же было бы хорошо, если бы он сгорел вместе с домом. Вместе с последними воспоминаниями. С вещами, которые они покупали вдвоем. А чайник все свистел. Раздражает.

Рейх все же взял одеяло и накрыл себя с головой. Стало тихо и чуточку теплее. На секунду Рейх представил, что Советы не исчез, не умер. Что он лежит рядом и привычно читает перед сном. Что теплый свет лампы отражается в его желтых глазах, и мягкая улыбка иногда проскакивает на его тонких губах. В темные волосы хотелось запустить руку, надавить на затылок и — целовать. 

Внезапный шум грома вырвал его из сладкой фантазии в реальный мир, будто облив холодной водой. Рейх вспомнил первые открывшиеся трещины СССР. Советы списал это на свою неосторожность. Дурак. А он поверил.

В носу защипало, но глаза остались сухими. Бесполезно отрицать — он давно не в состоянии плакать, просто нечем. Первый смешок вырвался из его груди. Улыбка, будто оскал, а глаза по-прежнему пустые. Тихий жуткий смех.

Закрыв глаза, Рейх снова увидел, как от глаза Союза медленно текла кровь. Раскрылся шрам, который ему оставил Германия. Эта рана была последней каплей.

— Ненавижу... Как же я тебя ненавижу

Рейх сжался в угол и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь защититься. От чего именно — Германия не знал. Больше нет чувства безопасности, весь мир казался сплошной угрозой, и виноват был лишь он сам.

А сидящий рядом прозрачный силуэт отчаянно пытался обнять его и успокоить.


	2. Vers

Рейх, вдохнув свежий воздух, в кои-то веки расслабился. Отдалившись от всей суматохи, он наконец смог почувствовать что-то кроме раздражения. Пустой парк был отличным местом для отдыха. Здесь никто не будет в страхе оглядываться на него, убегать, презрительно смотреть. В этом месте есть лишь пение птиц и шелест листвы.

Он плавно ступал по заросшей тропинке, стараясь обходить растения. То тут, то там прямо из асфальта вырывались цветы. Желтые лепестки упрямо тянулись к яркому солнцу, пока корни раздвигали куски булыжника. Эти цветы сильно напоминали одного индивида, такого же непокорного и сильного. Рейху внезапно захотелось вырвать сорняки.

В голове часто появлялись мысли об СССР. Доходило до того, что Третий видел силуэт русского в толпе, но тот быстро исчезал, стоило Рейху немного остановиться. Возможно, это было еще одной причиной почему он избегал многолюдных мест. И одновременно боялся пустых. Маленький нож все чаще скрывался за ремнем.

~~~

Привычный парк, та же тропинка. Надоело. И СССР как назло больше не попадался на глаза. Видимо, ему стало скучно следить за Рейхом. Или он стал лучше прятаться. Черт.

— Может, ты уже выйдешь? — без надежды произнес Третий. Он не знал, хотел ли получить ответ или нет. Закинув руки за голову, Рейх присел на траву и оперся на дерево, и стал ждать. Рассматривая листья на деревьях, он не сразу заметил движение в шести-семи метров от себя.

Секунда — и он встречается с изучающим взглядом. На губах играет слабая улыбка, из-за которой Рейху хочется кинуть в желтоглазого камнем. Впрочем, кто ему помешает это сделать? СССР на это ребячество лишь вздыхает и трет ушибленный лоб.

— Ребенок

— А я Рейх, приятно познакомиться, сталкер ты недоделанный

Советы приземляется рядом с Германией и больно щелкает того по лбу. 1-1, теперь у них обоих по шишке. Это действие хоть и возмутило Третьего, но также немного успокоило. Однако он не забывал про нож. Подумав, Рейх отсел от Советов подальше. На это СССР опять улыбнулся.

— Я уже давно не страна, мстить ты мне не можешь, — спустя некоторое время Рейх добавил, — Так ведь?

Ответа не последовало. Даже ветер затих. Вся атмосфера вмиг стала тяжелой. Взор СССР вновь пал на Третьего. Рейху казалось, что тот будто смотрел сквозь душу, видел все его чувства. Этот взгляд был слишком странным. От него у Германии пошли мурашки по телу. Пока Рейх пытался успокоиться, Союз резко придвинулся ближе, хватая руку на ремне и поднимая ее вверх. Прижимая к себе Германию, он подмечал каждое изменение на его лице.

— Фридрих, кто же меня может остановить? Здесь только мы одни, — прошептал Советы. Его глаза буквально светились от счастья и предвкушения. Желтый огонек внутри радостно плясал и в тоже время пугал.

Когда Рейх увидел перед собой оскал вместо улыбки, он понял — он не должен был ходить сюда, не должен был играть по его правилам. Дыхание становилось поверхностным. Но Германия продолжал смотреть прямо будто зачарованный. Блять, как же он скучал по _нему._ По этим ощущениям. Они словно наркотик для немца. Красные глаза начали темнеть. Еще немного и он сам перестанет сдерживать себя. Страх и возбуждение смешались в его голове.

СССР, вдоволь насладившись реакцией, отпустил перепуганного немца. Еще чуть-чуть и тот бы упал в обморок, или так показалось Советам. Интересно. Вернувшись на свое место, Союз откинулся на мягкую траву, прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Слишком сильно и наивно. СССР не считал Рейха за угрозу, ведь тот даже не сдвинулся с места. Сорвав травинку и подхватив ее губами, Советы не заметил, как Третий наклонился к нему. Когда он услышал звук металла, Рейх уже поднес нож к его шее.

— Мы одни, и _тебе_ никто не поможет, дорогой, — чуть ли не пропел Германия. Немного наклонившись, он лизнул уголок губ, после чего перешел дальше. Покусывая Советов, он возбуждался еще сильнее, и, когда Рейх почувствовал руки на затылке и на спине, ему абсолютно снесло крышу. Нож был откинут подальше, а остатки контроля потеряны.

— Я убил бы тебя, если бы мне не было так скучно, — СССР немного толкнул его и лег на Рейха сверху. Советы спустился ниже и больно вцепился клыками в шею. Услышав недовольный стон, он начал зацеловывать укус. Металлический запах завел его сильнее.

— Взаимно, милый, — Третий схватил Союза за подбородок и потянул к лицу. Красные глаза с вызовом смотрели в желтые, — Взаимно...


	3. Chor

Тени снова кричат от боли, вопят. Они пытаются схватить его, увести за собой. Хватают своими длинными и костлявыми руками, разрывают его кожу. Вместо крови из него вытекает черная и густая жидкость. Внутри от нее ужасный ледяной холод, и, когда она вытекает наружу — отвратительный жар.

Он много раз видел этот сон, но он не мог привыкнуть к нему. Всегда пытался сбежать, уйти, исчезнуть. Это не помогало. Эти твари вечно были позади, будто он не двигался. Давая секундное чувство безопасности, они вновь хватали и рвали его. Он задыхался, его тело болело, все это было так по-настоящему. Может, это реальность, а всё остальное — сладкий сон, пустой и лживый?

От этих мыслей его отвлекла тень, другая, _особенная_. Она не была изуродованной, и ее глаза светились приятным желтым светом. Знакомый силуэт здесь выглядел по-особенному прекрасно, волшебно. От него веяло родным теплом. Тень будто была светом, смыслом двигаться вперед. Счастливый, он сделал шаг к ней, но внезапно тень схватилась за голову и закричала, отчаянно, пытаясь заглушить свою боль. Сначала в ее глазах появились трещины, желтый свет погас и заменился на белый, пустой. Ее руки покрылись прозрачными нитями, а потом и всё тело.

«Нет, подожди. Я помогу, клянусь, я... Просто потерпи еще чуть-чуть.»

Он знал, что будет дальше. Как бы ему хотелось все это остановить. Он пытался приблизиться, но тень была всё дальше и дальше. Его царапали, кусали, но он шел вперед и, когда у него не осталось сил, тень исчезла.

— Я в-виноват, — Рейх упал на колени, а тени шептали ему, — Я всегда виноват, они правы

«Исчезни, умри, сдавайся,» — они повторяли это, словно мантру, пока их голос не превратился в один, _глубокий, грубый._

— Я ненавижу тебя — СССР сделал небольшую паузу, будто задумавшись, и горячо прошептал ему на ухо, — прошу, просто сдохни уже

Треск!

Его сон прерывается также резко, как и начался.* Пульс болью отдается в груди.

Не умер. Пока еще нет.**

~~~

— Да как это, блять, работает?! — Союз посмотрел на разбитую вазу, а потом и на свои полупрозрачные руки, — Я же не хотел тебя трогать, какого хера ты упала, — раздраженно произнес тот, — Поднимись и воскресни

И он вновь перевел взгляд на неподвижные осколки. Воскресать никто не собирался — ни Союз, ни ваза. Тихий вздох. Опять сил не хватает. Ему придется опять убраться, причем быстро, если Советы не хотел быть застуканным. У Рейха и так голова не в порядке — Союз понял это еще при их первой встрече — а если у него начнут внезапно падать вещи в доме, то, наверное, совсем кукушка поедет. Собирая осколки, СССР услышал шаги в спальне. Внезапно сплошной мат пронесся в его голове. Пробегаясь глазами по комнате, Советы искал на кого можно вполне логично свалить вину.

— Ну почему мы собаку не завели, а?

Зацепившись взглядом за открытое окно, Союз бросает немного осколков на подоконник. Потом понимает, что ваза разбилась на полу и на подоконнике ничего не может быть. Он хотел смахнуть их вниз, но Германия уже вышел из комнаты.

— Это ветер, тут совсем нет призраков, — поспешно пытался заверить Советы, активно жестикулируя, хоть и знал, что его не видят. Но все его старания с передвижением осколков не были замечены. Рейх привычно не обращал ни на что внимание, даже на вазу. Подойдя ближе, он закрыл окно и ушел обратно в спальню.

— Опять ничего не будешь делать, — скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Союз. Грустно улыбнувшись, он прошел за ним немного, прежде, чем вспомнить про оставшийся мусор. Вернувшись назад, Советы заметил на полу кровь.

— За что мне это...

СССР вошел в комнату и посмотрел на сжавшийся комочек из одного тела и трех одеял. Кровать уже была испачкана кровью, как и сам комок. Опять тяжело вздохнув, Советы произнес, — Зяблик, засыпай.

~~~

Уже вечерело, когда Союз закончил с заживлением ран на ногах. Иногда, сильно устав, он становился слишком прозрачным, чуть ли не исчезал. Когда СССР заметил это в самый первый раз, он сильно испугался и подумал, что всё, умирает в третий раз. Обхватив руками Рейха, он начал прощаться с ним. Через час таких объятий Союз понял, что он старый дурак, который стал уже нормальным и не просвечивал. Советы не знал, питался ли он энергией Рейха или восстанавливался сам по себе. В любом случае Союз бы его обнимал, как часто делал, когда отдыхал. Это уже давно вошло в привычку, без него он чувствовал себя неуютно.

Вытерев последнюю каплю крови полотенцем, СССР довольно фыркнул — все же есть толк от его способностей. Он уже собрался лечь спать, как вспомнил про беспорядок в других комнатах.

Блять.

Бросив полотенце в машинку, он закатал рукава и недовольно пробубнил что-то себе под нос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Его усыпили  
> ** Бывшее воплощение не может убить себя. Смерть сама приходит к ним. Воплощение может как и не желать исчезновения, так и жаждать его больше всего — итог один, разница лишь в том, что первые могут продолжать свое существование как духи. Теперь Рейх ждет своей очереди.


	4. Verlieren

Третий Рейх проснулся с мыслью, что не помнит прошлый день.

У него всегда была хорошая память, он не мог забыть это так быстро. Что-то странное было вчера, но Германия при попытке вспомнить лишь жмурит глаза от резкой боли. Она отдает в висках и — неожиданно — в ногах, а точнее в пальцах и пятках. Подумав, Рейх накрывает себя с головой одеялом. Он немного придвинул ноги ближе и ощупал их. Три новых шрама. 

Они появились вчера, ведь так? У него опять был приступ, и Рейх не заметил, что поранился? Такое часто случалось раньше, особенно когда он был один, без СССР. Третий мог рассечь тебе руку и заметить это через несколько дней, когда почти вся квартира была в багровых пятнах. Тогда приходилось лезть за аптечкой и обрабатывать повреждения. Но даже так раны не могли быстро зажить. Он ходил с бинтами около недели, может, даже больше, прежде чем раздраженно их выбросить — они жутко мешались. Хоть Фридрих* и бессмертная страна**, его регенерация была лишь вполовину выше, чем у человека. Или Германия себя недооценивал.

Подумав, он потер глаза и щеки. Лицо стало опухшим, и у Рейха был вид будто он не выспался. Скинув одеяло, Третий вышел из спальни и направился в ванную. При этом его взгляд проскользнул по коридору, отмечая изменения.

~~~

Прозрачный силуэт стоял, прислонившись к стене, и следил за другим человеком. Некогда широкая спина была сейчас сгорблена, все движения были такими неуверенными. Тонкие кисти рук иногда дрожали. СССР не мог подумать, что его смерть может повлиять на кого-то так сильно. Он не надеялся на что-то большее, чем пару дней скорби от Рейха. Все же, пусть они и любили друг друга, никто сильно не дорожил этими отношениями. Хотя теперь Союз не был в этом так уверен. Ему даже стало немного стыдно. В то же время он понял, что ему было приятно: кому-то он был нужен. Пока призрак размышлял над этой мыслью, Третий поставил турку на максимальную температуру и опять ушел в ванную. Вздох. Снова. СССР, взмахнув рукой, поменял огонь на средний и пообещал себе когда-нибудь сделать выговор безответственному немцу.

Последний, кстати, уже пришел и сел за стол. Облокотившись, Рейх поглядывал на закипающую турку. Через минуту он снимает ее с плиты и наливает кофе в две чашки. Словно не осознавая ошибку, тот вальяжно захрустел пряником. Атмосфера стала очень странной. Германия чего-то ждал, СССР ясно это видел. Слишком жуткой была перемена с пустого разочарования в жизни до почти радостного возбуждения. Предположив причину, Союз тихо выразился. Рейх внезапно засмеялся.

Германия бросил свой личный дневник на стол. На последних страницах было много событий, которые были стерты из его памяти Советами.

— А я знаю, что ты здесь, — улыбнувшись, произнес Третий, — Союз, ты отвратительно скрываешься. О, и ты забыл постирать полотенце, кровь уже въелась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это отсылка к фанфику Der Wolf, я забыла написать это в прошлый раз. Фанфик очень интересный, и мне нравится.  
> ** Повторюсь, они не могут умереть от ран. Из-за этого в прошлом бывших стран ловили и испытывали на них различные лекарства, использовали для вскрытия. Позже это было признано негуманным, и Б.С. попадали под защиту всех живых стран, даже Третий Рейх (Хотя немногим это по душе).


	5. Brechen

Рейх, доделав все свои дела, вышел на балкон подышать воздухом. Вечерний ветерок медленно перегонял облака и дарил чувство прохлады. От этого удовольствия Третий чуть прикрыл глаза. Он так долго копался в бумагах, что, кажется, весь пропах чернилами. Сначала это ему нравилось, однако быстро наскучило. Двенадцать часов за столом — это уже слишком, тем более не он должен заниматься этим.

Заметив движение внизу, он вздрогнул и отошел немного внутрь. Темноволосый человек стоял на улице. Глаза Германии загорелись.

_Его Лакомый кусочек._

Прямая спина, уверенный шаг и холодный взгляд. Иногда даже презрительно-восхитительный. Гордость была заметна в каждом движении. Порождение изящества и грубости. Не носил фальшивую маску, не строил льстивую улыбку. При его присутствии каждый следил за собой, боясь сделать что-то, что разлит СССР, особенно после того, как недооценили его силу. Он совсем не похож на других и, Scheisse, как же это было прекрасно, как желанно. Одна часть Рейха понимала, что это ненормально, что он должен презирать его, пока другая вовсю облизывалась на русского.

Они оба мечтали о покорении мира, так сильно были похожи друг на друга. Дикий взгляд, острые клыки. Пускай идеология разная, методы чаще всего использовали одни и те же. Реки крови из недостойных, излишняя жестокость. Почему же тогда этот коммунист ненавидит его? Видит ли он себя в его глазах?

Рейх осторожно подошел к перилам и облокотился на них. Красные глаза пристально следили за СССР, впитывали каждый его шаг.

~~~

СССР курил сигары. У него не было зависимости, но в напряженные ситуации он мог себе это позволить. Пусть он не участвовал в переговорах, Советы волновался. Он понимал, что это немного бесполезно и он не мог ничего сделать — всех стран выгнали из главного зала, оставив лишь лидеров.

Вдох. Собственная бесполезность раздражала. Выдох. Горький дымок танцевал на легком ветру. Подумав, он осмотрелся и, не найдя никого рядом, сделал колечко. А потом еще одно. Улыбаясь, он затянулся еще раз и игрался с дымом. Наверх он не смотрел.

Рейх от неожиданного ребячества тихо хекнул в руку. Образ сурового русского вмиг разбился вдребезги. Было странно видеть такую внезапную перемену. Улыбка того была довольно приятной, видимо, так он улыбался своим близким. 

Третьему он должен был быть противен, особенно после такого. Взрослое воплощение не должно себя так вести, оно — высшее существо, на которое равняется народ. Каждый шаг рассчитан, лишних движений нет. Союз подходил под это описание. Но не теперь. Однако Германия давно не видел такой открытой искренности. Это даже заинтересовало больше, чем привычный холодный вид. Неожиданно захотелось поговорить по душам, может пожаловаться на представителей и их идеи*, выпить вместе. Он увидел в нем обычного человека, а не навязанный идеал, от которого Рейх и сам устал. Может ли Третий расслабиться с ним?

— Как ты еще не сломался, а, СССР? — Рейх прошептал это очень тихо и улыбнулся. Среди фальшивых друзей правдивому человеку не выжить, это было известно каждому. Подняв голову на облака, он прикрыл глаза. Запах дыма дошел и до него. Через минуту Германия вновь опустил взгляд на темную макушку, но сильно вздрогнул —

СССР смотрел на него.

Громко глотнув от испуга, он быстро выпрямился и принял серьезный вид, убрав руки за спину. Под таким взглядом хотелось убежать и сжаться, исчезнуть. Дыхание стало прерывистым, а руки были сжаты в кулаки.

Прекратипрекратипрекратипрекратипрекрати...

СССР внезапно встал, как вкопанный, и, еще раз презрительно посмотрев, быстро ушел. В урне догорала сигара.

Рейх стремительно убежал в комнату и запер дверь. Прислонившись к ней, он медленно сполз на пол. Слишком странные чувства, слишком много страха. Простонав, он закинул голову назад.

~~~

Спустя около десяти минут Германия решил все же подняться. Уже собравшись, он заметил внизу то, отчего СССР и убежал.

Scheisse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не всё немцы поддерживали Гитлера, но большинство из них либо было убито, либо скрывалось в других странах. Повторюсь: Третий Рейх здесь воплощение народа, не фюрера или идей. СССР тоже не был согласен во многом со своим лидером.
> 
> Это АУ, такой встречи не существовало в реальности.
> 
> Кстати, поэтому СССР и назвал его больным в главе Chor :D
> 
> Я коммунистка, не пропагандирую нацизм и прочее. Сверху представлены мысли ТР, не мои.


	6. Ende 1

«Как давно?»

— Ты ведь с первого дня готовил мне еду, которую я не в состоянии повторить. Даже с фальшивыми воспоминаниями я уже что-то подозревал, — фыкнул Рейх. Он недолюбливал запах мяса* при готовке, и поэтому скинул все кухонные обязанности на русского. Каково же было удивление Третьего, когда он на четвертый день заметил в холодильнике какое-то острое мясное блюдо. Вспомнив прошлые дни, он напрягся сильнее, — Ты считаешь меня настолько тупым?

«Я пытался с тобой связаться, но ты не обращал внимание. Ну, если честно, я не думал, что потом ты догадаешься. Уж слишком ты был занят страданием.»

Рейх холодно смотрел на экран старого телефона, на котором иногда появлялся текст. Он бы злился на Советы, если бы не был таким же жестоким. Поддерживать словами они оба не умели, лишь только усугубляли. Но Германии все равно стало паршиво, слепая радость уже прошла.

Внезапно весь текст исчез и появилось одно предложение. В груди от него защемило.

«Прости, не подумал.»

Как же СССР часто говорил это ему, Рейх даже уже не считал. Тяжелый вздох. Могила не исправит этого дурака. Но от таких привычных слов ему стало спокойнее. Хоть где-то есть стабильность. Третий опять вздохнул и, придумав кое-что, прикрыл глаза. 

— Ты... — пауза, осторожное протягивание руки, — ....можешь ко мне прикоснуться?

От такой нежности Советы бы поперхнулся, если бы мог. Кажется, Германия любил его сильнее, чем показывал. Черт, он понял это только после смерти. Возможно, у них были бы немного другие отношения, не будь СССР так слеп. От своей злости он сильно закусил губу, отчего черная жидкость потекла по подбородку. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Советы сильно схватил перепуганного человека перед собой и поцеловал.

Все это продолжалось не больше секунды, и на губах остался привкус крови. Союз заметил, что это был его предел. Еще бы чуть-чуть — и окончательная пустота. Но даже от этого его немчуга стал счастливее. Отвернувшись, Рейх заливисто засмеялся. СССР не мог не поддержать его.

> _Как же мало для счастья нам надо,  
>  Лишь бы только в душе был уют,  
> И беспечность, как в детстве когда - то,  
> И уверенность в том, что нас ждут.  
> И неважно совсем: кто и где.  
> Если ждут, значит ты еще нужен,  
> Пусть у каждого будет в судьбе  
> Тот причал, что спасает от стужи._

~~~

Рейх как всегда искал информацию о призраках, паранормальных явлениях «и прочей лабуде,» как бы выразился СССР. Уже порядком устав от расспросов немца, он игнорировал его уже аж 5 минут. Чтобы отметить свое присутствие, Советы показушно перекатывал металлический шарик по столу. На вопрос Рейха, нужно ли ему принести клубок, СССР кинул в него этот шарик. Германия тихо ойкнул и продолжил заниматься своими делами.

— Увеличение силы духа... Это может нам подойти  
«Это о силе воли»  
— О, тут есть призыв призраков онлайн, — Рейх наклонил голову и улыбнулся, — Если пропадешь, я ведь смогу тебя вызвать?  
«Ты меня автоматически призовешь, если не будешь убирать дом. И нет, я не пропаду.»

Третий оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на шарик. Из-за такого обещания на него нахлынули смешанные чувства. И радость, ведь он не один, и боль, так как не мог его увидеть. Это... Это было слишком.

Неожиданно его щеки коснулись. Он обернулся на предполагаемое место Советов и поднял бровь. К этой мягкости он не мог привыкнуть.

«Ты выглядел напряженно.»  
— Тогда лучше сюда, — Рейх указал на губы и усмехнулся, — Поцелуи с призраком довольно приятны.

После этого, Германия продолжил искать хоть что-то, что могло им помочь. Заметив надпись, он ехидно улыбнулся.

— Призраки питаются силой живых  
«И?»

Третий обнажил свою шею и горячо прошептал, — Съешь меня?  
«...»

Шарик вновь полетел в немца.

_Когда-нибудь он его точно прибьет._

— Пфф, что тебе не нравится, дорогой? Раньше ты был бы только рад  
«Пожалуй, я лучше высплюсь.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Для них обоих это триггер из-за войны, но СССР не может терпеть лишь свиной запах.
> 
> Будет еще один конец, но уже не такой счастливый, он является продолжением этого. Можете представить, что они более менее живут счастливо, даже при таких условиях. СССР научится пользоваться своими силами и сможет иногда себя показывать, и чаще дотрагиваться до ТР. 
> 
> Просто для меня это слишком утопично, поэтому хочу еще и 2 конец. 
> 
> Отзывы ускоряют выход следующей главы. Если вам понравилось, вы всегда можете написать что-нибудь в комментариях, мне будет очень приятно :3


End file.
